Kink
by Tigeroo
Summary: This is the missing chapter of my story 'SVU from A to Z'. Just a little Alex/Olivia smut. Femslash obviously.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

This is the 'K' - part of 'SVU from A to Z', but can be seen as a one-shot as well. I didn't want to change the rating of the overall drabble collection to M, so I posted this separately. I hope you enjoy it!

No spoilers!

* * *

**Kink**

For 28 years the word 'kink' had only been in Alex Cabot's vocabulary when she was referring to the recurring pains in her back. She had always been a 'good girl', a 'proper lady', and the amount of money in her past boyfriends' bank accounts had only been topped by their utter dullness. They had been the sons of her parents' friends, or other future lawyers she had met at Harvard. Predictable, boring, and safe.

Then she had started her work at SVU and suddenly kink took on a whole new meaning. She started to see all kinds of perversions and more than once she had asked herself how human beings could do these things to another. Even when she heard friends talking about consensual alternative forms of sexual relationships, she couldn't understand how people could so easily submit to others and put their whole trust in their partners. No, Alexandra Cabot would never allow herself to be so vulnerable in front of others, not if that trust could so easily be violated.

Four dates with detective Benson later, and her views on kink had changed once more. Their dates had been rather tame, both of them carefully testing the waters, subtly flirting. They had shared childhood stories over chocolate cake, and enjoyed black-and-white photography at the museum. There had been a chaste kiss on the cheek on their third date. The fourth date had been rudely interrupted by an emergency phone call on Olivia's cellphone, and the brunette had excused herself with a disappointed look before rushing to another crime scene. The next time the two of them had seen each other had been inside the interrogation room at the station. The suspect had taunted Olivia, called her a 'dyke', and told her that they would never find enough evidence to convict him. After Elliot had taken him to the holding cell Olivia had looked at Alex.

"We need a search warrant for his place", she had said.

Alex had looked at her date, knowing that the detective wouldn't like what she was about to say.

"I'm sorry, you know I'd love to help you Liv, but no judge will give you a warrant based on what you have so far."

"Alex, didn't you hear him? He basically admitted the murder, he's mocking us", Olivia had all but shouted.

The ADA had tried to keep her cool, but frustrations and helplessness soon had them shouting at each other, words like 'pigheaded', 'ice princess', and 'ignorance' flying around. None of them could later say who had started it, but suddenly they had been kissing roughly, lips crashing together, teeth clashing. Olivia had pushed Alex against the wall, biting her neck, and forcefully grabbing her breasts. Alex had retaliated as good as she could, her nails scratching the other woman's back, but as soon as the brunette's fingers that had been sneaking under the attorney's skirt had reached her panties she had ceased all struggle. Alex had whimpered when Olivia had pushed two of her fingers forcefully inside of her, clawing at the detective's shoulder, and moaning with pleasure.

Their first time had been wild, fast, and forbidden, everything Alex' had never experienced with a lover before. Afterwards they had smiled shyly at each other, feeling sated for the first time in years.

"I'll try to find more evidence", Olivia had mumbled.

"And I'll try to find a generous judge", Alex had replied.

After the case had been over there had been more encounters, some of them gentle and slow, but quite a lot of them deserved the label 'kink'. Olivia loved to use her handcuffing skills in the bedroom, and more than once Alex had enjoyed spanking her girlfriend for 'sassy behaviour during a case' until the brunette had begged for mercy, not to mention the whole strap-on experience.

Maybe kink was the wrong term though. Unstoppable passion and endless love was probably more appropriate. But god, who cares about semantics, Alex thought, throwing her head back in abandon as Olivia was thrusting inside of her.

* * *

So that's it, I'm still feeling a little self-conscious about writing smut, I have to admit, so any feed-back would be most welcome.


End file.
